Who We Really Are
by h2o48
Summary: Hi! This is a multi-chapter story. Marshall is facing his own demons while the other pups find out they are have their own issues to face, Ryder tries his best to handle everything. It will take a while but this will eventually be a MarshallxSkye story. Don't like it don't read it. Warning : Bleeding, Self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from the show, or the characters. ** **Enjoy! **

At this moment Marshall was in the lookouts backyard, on the way to the small lake, where the ducks and geese would swim. Seconds before he had just messed up training with the other pups, yet again. Like he always he just said he was okay and told a joke to which everyone laughed and continued. That's what always happens. But it was all just a cover, the joking, the oblivious attitude, not caring whether a pup would tease him about it, everything. Inside he loved his friends, family, job and life, but he didn't think he deserved any of it. He sat along the side of the lake alone trying to think clearly.

(His thoughts) "Why am I such an idiotic klutz" was the common question roaming through his head. He continued to think "Your getting worse you know that". That was his inner voice that always made him feel horrible, inferior, just plain useless. "They'd be better off without you"-"You'll always be a runt"-"They're laughing AT you right now" the worst question, that no matter what did it always came up, was "Why are you even alive". Tears began to form in his eyes that dripped down his cheeks as he began to whimper."Now you're crying, it's obvious Ryder would rather have the other pups instead of some crybaby" the voice rang again and again. This happened all the time, even before he joined the team, he just accepted it was all true. Marshall looked around, the pups were still training while Ryder watched, for the moment no one could see him. Then he took a deep breath and extracted his claws from both his paws. Brushing off some of his fur on his front legs, revealing his past actions. Scars lined his pinkish skin, some older than others, and some already healed over. He knew that what he was doing was bad and dangerous, but it just made him feel better in a strange way. He used his claws to puncture his skin in an even line. Ruby liquid leaked through and down to his arms, he was about to continue to the other arm until a certain cockapoo came over.

"Marshall what are you doing" she asked in her usual happy nature, which he envied. His eyes shot open and he immediately dunked his arms into the water to hide his cuts. "Oh, I was a little tired so I just wanted to sit down for a little while" he said rapidly. She looked down at his paws that were hidden in the water, a thin circle of red surrounded them, she looked back at him curiously. "On the way here I accidentally stepped in strawberry jelly" he lied. Marshall didn't like a lot of things, but he hated lying he just didn't have a choice. "Silly Marshall" she stated, she honestly didn't know how he got into these situations, but she thought it was adorable. "Come on, we're going to the park to relax, you coming" she asked "Sure go ahead, I'll catch up" he said and she obeyed. The second he was out of view he removed hi paws from the water, he noticed he was bleeding more than usual, but cleaned it off and covered it up and went to follow Skye.

(Park) Zuma, Rubble and Rocky were playing tag, Skye was on the slide and Chase was playing tug of war with Marshall. The spotted dalmatian tried as best he could to hold on, but he just let go. "Come on Marshall you usually do better than that" Chase stated. "I'm just tired" he said as his legs started to wobble. "You okay buddy" Chase said worryingly, "Maybe you should lay down" he touched his clumsy friends shoulder. "No, I'm fine" he said trying to balance himself. His eyes blurred, his heartbeat speed up and every part of him felt stiff. "Marshall you don't look-" Chase didn't get to finish his sentence because his friend collapsed.

"Marshall buddy what's wrong?" he said. Marshall didn't respond, then noticed his front legs were bleeding excessively. He was so scared, he howled signaling for the others to come. "Oh my gosh, Marshall" Skye exclaimed "What happened to him" Rocky shouted. "Pups, why are srea- "he suddenly gasped looking at his pup. "I don't know why he fainted Ryder" Chase said on the verge of crying. He picked up his pup, the blood streaming down his limbs to the ground as he did. He needed to stop the bleeding, wrapping Marshall in his signature jacket. "Come on pups, we're going to Katie's" Ryder commanded. The K-9's were scared to death but they followed.

(20 min later) Katie was working on the injured pups in the back while, his teammates sat anxiously. Ryder was pacing back and forth trying to calm himself. "I hope he'll be OK" Skye said "Don't worry he'll be fine" Rocky comforted "Yeah, he's a fighter" Rubble said fiddling with his paws. Katie came out and was nearly trampled by the worried bunch. "How is he" Ryder asked "He'll be just fine" Katie said half heartedly. The little pups finally released a breath relaxing, while Ryder was about to walk into Marshalls room to see him. "Wait" Katie said interrupting "I have else something to tell you, and it's not good" Ryder looked at her in a desperate glare and the pups waited curiously for her to say what it is.  
><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean, Katie?" Ryder asked. She sighed "Marshall is resting right now, so we should talk here" then she motioned for all them to sit down, which they did. She started to speak "Do you know how he got hurt" she asked hoping she wouldn't have to break the news. "He probably just fell again, right" Ryder said, slightly confused.

"No, that's not what happened" she stated, "Then what?" All the pups yelled. She looked down at them, they looked back with those big puppy eyes. They were all so young and it just made telling them a lot harder. "Please Katie, I need to know" Ryder pleaded, now he was making it worse , "This is gonna crush him" she thought.

"Marshall did this to himself on purpose" she spat. "What!" the pups screamed in unison, they didn't understand how he could do this. Ryder on the other hand said "How do you know?", it took a little bit to process this. "While I looked over his cuts I noticed that they were even lines and the way they were shaped matched his own claws" she answered slowly. "I don't understand, I know Marshall and he would never do this" Ryder proclaimed in utter disbelief. She went on to explain.

"After I stopped the bleeding I brushed away some of his fur to stitch him back up and I noticed he had more cuts. Unfortunately he's been doing this for a long time. Guessing on how they've healed, he's been cutting himself for... months". It was hard for her to say that without tearing up. She loved all the pups almost as much as Ryder and now one of them was in trouble. She felt her eyes water at the sight of their devastated looks "I'll go check on him" she said before leaving the room.

" 'Wyder' why would he do this?" Zuma finally spoke up. Ryder didn't respond, he just sat there looking up at the ceiling in gut wrenching distress. The pups all hopped onto Ryder and snuggled up with him as an act of comfort. He squeezed them as hard as he could and said "Sometimes when people are depressed they try to hurt themselves" in a sheepish tone. "But, but Marshalls always happy" said Chase "Why is he so sad?" Rocky said agreeing like. "I don't know " said their leader while they gave him another hug. "This has been happening for months and we had know idea" Skye said in a melancholy whimper.

"Ryder can I talk to you" Katie said interrupting their grief, "Pups you can go see him now" Katie finished. The group of pups to a look at Ryder then proceeded to go to his room. "I know you're going through a lot Ryder but-" she started to say. He surprised her by pulling her into a hug. She held him while he gently cried into her shoulder. "I'm a horrible owner, my own pup was suicidal and I didn't even know" Ryder said. She broke his grip slightly and looked him in the eye. "Marshall has serious problems and NONE of us knew because he hid it and I'm not sure , but now we do and we have to help him or he might do worse". She proclaimed honestly.

Ryder just realized that he might have as far as ending his own life. "I don't what to do Katie" he said still on the edge of crying. "Luckily I might know someone who can" she reassuringly stated.

**We won't find out until next time (Sorry for this chapter being short/Next one will be longer...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Marshalls room at Katies)

"How are you pal?" Rocky said trying desperately to sound normal. At this moment Marshall was laying on a covered metal table. His arms were bandaged like casts to stop him from biting or hurting himself any further. Next to him was a bowl of OJ and some dog biscuits to keep his energy up. He was now awake and able to speak, but still drowsy. For now he didn't know that they knew his dark little secret.

His friends surrounded him trying to strike up a conversation. "You gave us quite a scare dude" Zuma spoke up "Yeah I mean, you just can't resist getting herself injured" Chase said. "It's like my super power" Marshall joked, his soft tone making it more upsetting. The pups quietly laughed. While the awkward conversation kept going Skye wasn't doing such a great job pretending everything was normal. While Marshall was about to say another joke, about his bandaged, she couldn't take it anymore. "Will all of you just SHUT UP this isn't funny!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She shocked herself she never had trouble keeping her feelings under looked at her as if she was some kind of three- headed serpent. She ran out, "Skye wait-" Marshall started trying to get up but he groaned painfully still feeling to weak to stand up right. In any way she was gone and the others decided she should cool off on her own.

(Back with Ryder and Kate) "You do, who?" Ryder asked still teary eyed. They sat down while she continued to explain. "My aunt, her name is Caroline, she's a psychiatrist and been thinking of moving to Adventure Bay for while and now she has a reason" she offered, she was certain it was a good idea but Ryder's look showed otherwise. "I don't know" he answered.

(Ryder's thoughts) "Could this really help him"-"If he wouldn't talk to me, could some stranger help". He was lost in his thoughts, addressing the pros and cons of getting help from here, Katie knew him all too well. She could tell if he was angry or sad, if he needed to talk or be alone and now she could tell he was majorly conflicted.

"She's the sweetest woman you'll ever meet and since the space next to my vet is empty, her getting an office won't be an issue. Don't worry she won't push Marshall into saying anything and you can go with him" she finished. She gave him a look he just couldn't so no to. Her eyes sparkled, while her lip curled into a small smile then she'd tilt her head while her blonde locks fell to one shoulder. If he wasn't so distraught he'd think she was cute.

"If you think it'll help then I'm game" he said finally smiling. She nearly cheered "I'll call her right now" she squealed.

She left to find her cell until she heard light crying. Walking toward the sounds and out the back door she found Skye in a wreck. "Hey Skye you okay?" That was an obvious question. She just nodded "No" with her eyes puffed and bloodshot. "Come on" Katie said before pulling her own her lap and petting her head.

"What's happening is shocking and we all have to be strong-" Katie tried to lecture. "I thought I knew him" Skye interjected "And now I'm so confused, what if he's doing this because he hates us or he tries again and dies or-" reality hit her like a ton of bricks and she couldn't continue. Katie couldn't bear this anymore she lifted Skye off and held her at eye level. "Skye I've never seen you like this, you're a confident and heartfelt pup and it's okay to be vulnerable at times but right now Marshall needs all of us including you". She sniffled a few times, wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'll try" she said going back to see him. "Good girl and now I have a call to make." Katie said rushing back inside.

"Just be strong, Don't cry. Just be strong, Don't cry." Skye repeated in her head over and over before re-entering the room. Marshall was still laying there on the table, his eyes were shut, "He must be sleeping" she thought. Everyone seemed to have left, no doubt to console Ryder and they were alone. She watched him for a little bit seeing how peaceful he was, his chest rising and falling soundly, made this whole situation a bit better for her.

"I'm sorry Marshall" she whispered under her breath, surprisingly she got a response. He yawned "Don't be" he said as if he'd been awake this whole time. She jumped and yelped in shock but regained herself almost immediately. "We all lose ourselves once in a while" he said philosophically "You don't have to be strong all the time". She sighed, sometimes it's so easy to talk to him. She was about to actually speak when everyone spilled into the room.

"Marshall we need to talk" Ryder said sternly". He hid behind his paws, true they didn't mention that they knew but he had a feeling that's where this was going "You know, don't you". Katie spoke "Yes and we want to-" she began "Leave me" Marshall finished in a cold tone."No Marshall we could never leave you" Chase said sternly "We're all a family" Rubble added he still hid himself. "Look my aunt is a psychiatrist who agreed to come in a couple of days and help you" Katie said he still didn't reply, he felt embarrassed that they recommended a shrink as if he was nuts. Ryder walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "If you can't do this for yourself at least do it for us". He looked up stealing a glance at each and every one of his loved ones. "Okay, what happens now?" he replied. "Now you start talking" Chase pressed.

Marshall went on to explain the little voice in his head, how he feels inadequate and useless. How he every time he would cut himself it hurt, but he felt he deserved some type of punishment. And also drove home that he deeply loved them all, but it would be hard to stop. When he finished they enveloped one another in a group. Marshall, being the center of the hug, thought "This is gonna difficult".

**Please review! /Til next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marshall had to stay an extra night at Katies in case he relapsed and passed out again. Katie had to do a lot of convincing before Ryder finally went home to get some sleep. She isn't surprised that he was so stubborn, especially if it deals with his pups. When she was about to lock up her phone rang, the caller ID said Cara (nickname for Caroline).

"Hey, my little kitten" she said in a sweet, motherly tone. "Aunt Cara I'm so glad you called back, please tell me it's good news" Katie exclaimed. "Well the second you called I started packing and then I remembered I had to check on that office space you told me about first-" she took a breath. "Sooo..." Her anxious niece prodded "Well I had a lovely little conversation with Mayor Goodway, she's the nicest women I've talked to and from the sound of it that pet chicken of hers is a peach-" she kept going on and on. Katie began to think "I love her to bits but she is such a blabber mouth".

"Aunt Cara what did she say?" Katie patiently asked. "Oh I forgot to say we're having lunch on Sunday-" she continued to babble "So you're coming!" she interrupted happily. "Honey you know it's inappropriate to interrupt, but YES, I'll be there to set up my office tomorrow and I'll be able to take patients the day after, ooh the moving guys are here by Kitten" she finished "Aunt Cara-" she already hung up. She smiled, "Oh aunt Cara".

Katie didn't like to admit it, but she was an orphan (she never really knew what happened to her folks). Her aunt raised for most of her life, when she was 9 her aunt allowed her to move here alone and be watched by Mayor Goodway but she let her know that if she needed her she would there. When she called about Marshall she was nearly in tears. She checked her watch (2:00am) " Wow I should be asleep". Before she got ready for bed she gave the injured dalmatian one more look before turning in.

(Lookout 9:00am) It was a miracle Ryder got any sleep at all, nonetheless he did. His first try he had a tragic nightmare about Marshall, he awoke drenched in sweat huffing for air. It took a whole hour for he just passed out. At this moment he felt a weight on him, it took him a little bit to figure out it was Chase. "Hey Ryder" he said nuzzling him good morning. "Wow Ryder, your eyes are all puffy" Rubble chimed from the foot of the bed "Wubble it's because he didn't sleep" Zuma chimed on the other side of the bed. All of a sudden the boy was surrounded by 5 anxious puppies, they all were obviously burning with the same question. "Yes pups, as soon as I'm ready, we can go see Marshall" they all did their individual displays of happiness before leaving Ryder to get ready.

Him and the pups were on the way to Katie's, the parking lot was lined with brown boxes signaling someone had just moved. Right then the pups started to run toward the entrance, completely oblivious to their surroundings. "Pups wait" Ryder shouted Skye and Rocky halted to a stop but Chase, Rubble and Zuma crashed into a woman. Ryder ran up "I'm so sorry my pups can be a bit-" he was stopped when was pulled into a suffocating hug. A southern accent rang through his ears "You must be Ryder, my oh my, you're every bit of cute as I imagined, I'm Katie's aunt Caroline but you can call me Cara, sugar". "Okay nice to meet you" he said in between gasps for air, he finally got free when she noticed the adorable pups.

"Well if it isn't the famous PAW patrol, you all look so sweet and cute I could eat you up" she said. The pups looked at her with bright eyes in pure fascination. She was tall, skinny, blonde hair like Katie, hazel eyes and from first impressions she seemed nice. "Now let me see.. " she perfectly named them all, out of discrimination given by Katie adding in some compliments like "Clever" or "Lovely". "Are you the psy-chia-trist that's gonna help Marshall." Rocky said trying his best enunciating the word. "Why yes I am, do you pups know what that is?"

They all exchanged looks and confused glances. "You're a doctor for crazy people" Rubble said bluntly. Ryder spoke up "Rubble that's not exactly true" then Chase said "Yeah I mean Marshall isn't nuts, right Ryder" he asked unsure. "No he isn't" Ryder clarified. "So how is she gonna help Marshall?" Skye asked a little skeptical.

Bringing up the subject of their beloved fire pup just bummed them all out. "Well as a psychiatrist I help people and pups handle their emotions or cope with something they're going through, and I came here to help Marshall and anyone else who needs me." They all got hopeful looks planted on their faces and Ryder smiled and simply said "Thank you".

(Katie's) Katie was rewrapping Marshalls bandages so he'd be all set to leave. "Katie your aunt is nice right" he asked "Of course she is" she answered plainly. She finished " Okay all done" she announced Marshall looked down at his coverings with a depressed look on his face, Katie quickly caught on. "Something you wanna talk about?" "Yes, I mean now everyone thinks I'm nuts and I probably am. What if I can't stop myself and why does everybody care so much? I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME ANYMORE!" That last part came as yell that no one expected.

"Why don't you?" came a voice from the door. Standing there was all 7 of them just staring at him. "We do care Marshall, and we'll always care" Skye piped up. "This won't be easy for any of us-" Rocky started then Rubble finished "But we'll never give up on you". "Like I said Marshall please do this for us if not for yourself" Ryder pleaded. Marshall listened thoughtfully at his friends acts of help but his eyes rested on the woman who gave him the question. "I don't know why I don't care, it's always been that way" he answered. "Why don't we start our session" she said heartedly.

**Much more to come/Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marshall took one look at Ryder for his approval to leave with her, he nodded yes, and Marshall left Katie's and went with Cara to her office. Just as he was about to go out the door he felt a gentle paw on his shoulder, he turned to see Skye flashing him a heart warming smile. "Don't worry, everything will be okay I promise" she stated. Her tone was so sweet and she was looking straight into his ocean blue eyes. "Okay, thanks" he said almost in a dreaming state, her paw was still on his shoulder and she blushed when he noticed it. "Come on Marshall" Cara stated "I'm coming".

The office wasn't done being remodeled but it still looked pleasant. She lead him down a hallway to s room where they could talk. The walls where eggshell white and line with pictures, posters and art. There was a tan couch-like chair that she told him to sit in, while sat in a large padded wooden seat. In her lap was a blue binder and in her right hand was a multicolored pen.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until she spoke. "You know Marshall we don't have to talk about your troubles, we can talk about anything you want" she said calmly noticing how uncomfortable he was. "Really? Okay". Of course he couldn't think of anything on the spot, he looked around the room and saw a picture of a girl who looked a lot like Katie. "Is that you?" he asked "Yup, when I about 10" she answered. The silence was back and he once again started toying with his paws. "What did you like to do for fun?" he asked curiously "Well, I loved art, singing and and studying science" she said happy they were getting conversation going.

"You liked science?" curiosity streamed through his question. "Yes, it was always so interesting, you could always learn a new thing, and it explored anytging and everything that goes on in the world and in ourselves" she explained. "Wow cool, what else did you like to do?" his eyes sparkling with interest "Well I had two really close friends back then but other than them I mostly liked to be by myself, I was kind of a loner" she went on to say "I can understand that" he said quietly recalling his past before the PAW patrol.

(Flashback) "Mommy, Daddy" a much younger Marshall yelled through a dense, dark forest. He then saw a pair of spotted Dalmatians walking away from him, he tried to follow but tripped in a mud puddle. He couldn't see the pair anymore and he was alone. That morning when he awoke he was still alone.

"Marshall, honey are you alright" he heard. When he opened his eyes Cara was kneeling down next to him about to try and pet him. He moved away from her, the room started to spin, he felt as if he was gonna faint again. He had to leave right now. He ran out of the door faster than she could stop him. Cara ran to the parking lot but discovered he was already gone.

(Park) Ryder and the pups were trying to make the best out of a beautiful day. Until Ryder's pup pad started to ring, he sighed at the thought of an emergency now "Hello Ryder here". "Ryder, listen my aunt Cara said Marshall freaked out and left" she said almost panicking "What?!". " Don't worry he's probably back at the lookout, if I don't find him there we'll start looking everywhere" Ryder said keeping his composure under pressure as usual. "Okay, Good luck" she said before hanging up. "Pups where going home!" Ryder screamed rather than commanded.

Marshall sat next to the big oak tree in the lookout's front yard. He felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't thought about that moment in a long time, he practically forgot about it, now that it was back he didn't know what to do with himself. He looked down at his bandage wrapped arms, if it wasn't bad enough his little voice came back. "Congratulations, you just ruined your shot of getting better, if your own parents didn't want you what makes think anyone will". He started to groan, he felt anger well up in him.

(Ryder and the Pups) "I think he's here Ryder" Chase stated taking a big whiff of the air. They continued to walk around the lookout searching for there friend. "Wait" Rocky said while his ears twitched "I hear someone growling". They all followed him to the big oak tree where they could see Marshall viciously tearing off his bandages. "Marshall stop" Ryder said running over, Chase and Zuma tackled the pup desperately trying to stop him. "Dude, calm down"-" Knock it off Marshall" they screamed, trying to keep him still, to their surprise he was a lot stronger than they thought. Marshall ceased his squirming becoming still. Zuma got off of him, Chase did the same but kept an arm around him "It's gonna be okay buddy". Marshall smiled at his friends gesture and gave him a friendly hug. "Ryder-" he said looking up "Are you mad at me?". Ryder went over and kneeled down "Of course not you silly pup" he said while petting his head "Why don't you go inside and find something to eat, pups I'll be right back". Marshall proceeded to go inside the lookout, while the others went to kill some time lounging.

(Katie's) Katie was brushing Callie's fur, but her mind wandered. Callie painfully hissed signifying that Katie brushed to hard. "Whoops, sorry about that Callie, you needed a haircut anyway" she giggled ,but the kitten rolled her eyes and hopped off Katies lap. She heard the door open and a familiar tone "Hello, Katie are here"? "Oh thank goodness, is everything OK" she asked giving him a quick hug. "Yeah, Marshall is alright" he answered "And You?". He looked down in slight distress, "Come on, I'll make you some tea" she offered. 20 min later she came out with two steaming cups. They sat and started sipping in silence. Ryder broke it however "Thank You, Katie".

"Oh Ryder, its just tea" she said about to take another sip, but Ryder gently clasped her hand and put their cups down. "No, well yeah, but not for that" he stammered "I don't understand" she stated. "The pups and I can always depend on you no matter what, you've been like family to us. How caring and sweet you are, the way your so empathetic, how resourceful you are, everything you are is just amazing. I'm, or we're, lucky to have you" he finished out of breath. "Oh Ryder" she whispered joyously pulling him into an embrace. It lasted a lot longer than any other hug they've shared and neither were complaining. They pulled apart slightly, while still wrapped in one another's arms, to look in their eyes. Their cheeks burned, and they smiled. Ryder tipped his forehead to meet hers, then their noses touched while Katie gently rubbed hers against Ryder's.

Their lips were but a centimeter apart until... a knock was heard "Katie you there, sweety?" Ryder accidentally bumped his head on Katie's hearing her aunt. Katie rushed to open the door leaving the awkward situation. "Hi aunt Cara, come in" she motioned. Cara went inside and then saw Ryder, his cheeks still red "Oh I didn't realize I was interrupting your date" she teased. Ryder could do nothing but babble like an idiot while Katie said "Please don't embarrass me like that" in a sigh. "But, its practically my job and speaking of my job, Ryder I think I have an idea about Marshall" she stated Ryder immediately forgot his embarrassment and chimed "Really, what"?

(Lookout) Marshall was just eating a couple of biscuits with Chase until the german shepherd got full and went to go lay down. Marshall laid on his back, trying to think. "Hey what's up?" came a voice that belonged to Skye "Not much" he answered. "Do you mind if I lay down with you for a little bit?" she asked drawing an imaginary circle with her paw "Not at all" he answered simply. She smiled and curled up next to him. Its true Marshall had always been around Skye but he never really studied her scent before. He sniffed quietly not wanting her to notice, its as if he couldn't resist. "Strawberry, fresh grass and lilacs" he thought, it was an absolutely lovely scent that fit her perfectly. He started to stare at her, for a while, he didn't even notice when she started to move. Her eyes opened and met his in surprise, "Wow were his eyes always that nice shade of blue" she thought.

"Ummm guys Ryder wants to talk to us" Rocky said uncomfortably from the door to the pair. Skye said rapidly "We're coming"!

**Til next time/please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marshall and Skye hastily got themselves up from their embarrassing moment and made their way to the door. While Skye was making a speedy exit Rocky just stared at Marshall curiously, until he noticed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked "What were you and Skye doing?" he said in return. "What, nothing, nothing at all...doesn't Ryder need us" Marshall said flustered and making his way to the door.

(Outside) The pups gathered together around their leader to hear his news. "First off, Marshall I know how hard this has been and according to Cara you're dealing with alot but she does have a plan she thinks will help all of us" he started. "Thanks Ryder, and I want to get better so what's the plan" the dalmatian said with a literal hopeful attitude. "The plan is, all of you pups will be attending sessions along with Marshall so that-" he began "What, Really!?" the pups (excluding Marshall) finished in surprise. "Ryder I don't know about that, I mean I'm the one with the problems, dragging the others along wouldn't be fair" he said trying to protest. "Listen, not only will this relax Marshall about this whole thing but-" Ryder started think of the proper words to say. "Buuuuut?" Rubble prodded hoping he'd finish "You think we need a shrink to" Chase guessed as the pups gave their leader a questioning look.

Ryder scooted closer to his pups and went on to say "Ever since I found out about Marshall, a pup I thought would never feel this way, made me think and who knows maybe the rest of you have some things you're not dealing with and these sessions could help" he reasoned. As he looked down to his pups he saw that the had strange expressions on their faces as if he'd just unearthed something in them all. "Uuuh pups is everything alright?" he asked "Maybe this will be okay guys" Zuma spoke up, coming out of his own fog. The rest slowly nodded in agreement, "Then it's decided, I'll tell Cara then we'll all hit the hay" Ryder said before leaving to do so. They watched him go and then proceeded to stay in silence.

"I really appreciate this guys, I know this is a mess" Marshall interjected "Hey, we're a family remember" Rubble said to his guilty friend, Rocky then says "Yeah when one of us is in trouble, we're there to help" Rocky announced. Chase was about to say something else but he yawned instead then continued "Well it won't be that bad, anyway we should probably get some sleep guys".

(Lookout) Ryder rubbed his eyes a bit signaling that he was sleepy, he pulled out his pup pad and called Cara. It rang a couple times before she answered "Hello sugar, what's on your mind?" she asked "The pups agreed to the sessions" he stated. "That's fantastic, now if their first time tomorrow goes well then I'll schedule follow-ups later on, of course they can come in any time they like, oh do you know what will be good..." she continued on and on. He smiled at her yammering then forced a yawn "My oh my listen to me going on, you should be going to bed" she said motherly "Yeah that would be-" he started "Hush, off to bed with you young man, good night" she stated before hanging up.

He sluggishly walked to his room and changed into his pj's. He crawled into bed and was about to shut his eyes until he heard his pup pad once, he then groaned. "Hello, Ryder here" he said his usual intro. When he saw Katies face pop up, his eyes shot open and he started to straighten up his hair "Oh hi Katie what's up ". "Hi Ryder sorry to bother you so late, but I wanted to ask you something" she said fiddling with a blonde strand of her hair. He started to get curious "Since the pups will be with my aunt all day I was thinking that we could spend the day together, if you want". Every part of his mind was screaming "YES" but he casually answered "Yeah sure, sounds fun". "Great! I mean uh whatever, good night" she said. He smiled before drifting off to bed.

(Next day 10:00am) Directly after they all finished their breakfast they headed over to Caras office. Ryder was so distracted by the pups and Katie he didn't notice his surroundings until he walked into a street light. "Ooow" he said patting his head "Are you alright Ryder" Chase said worryingly to his owner "Do you need any medical treatment" Marshall stated in a professional tone. "No Marshall, thanks but I'm fine" he said in a sigh "You seem kinda distracted Ryder" Skye inquired. "Yeah a little but we should get going". They walked into Caras office at once. "Hello sweethearts, are you ready?" Cara asked.

"One sec Cara" Ryder said before kneeling down "Now pups I'll be back before you know, just remember we'll always be there for one another OK" he said reassuringly. The pups smiled and nuzzled their leader before he headed out the door. They turned to her "Now I'll only be able to take you one a time, so who's first". All of them looked uneasy and shy about this, especially Marshall having already experience it. Skye looked at her friends with an empathetic feeling, then lastly at Marshall, he was so distraught. He caught her staring and they locked gazes once again. She turned quickly not wanting to be lost in thought once again "I'll go" she said.

**Next time, you'll find out Skye's past- Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Well come on little miss" Cara said motioning Skye to the room. She nervously gulped and followed, "It's not so bad Skye, I mean I left after 5 min but I'm sure you won't do that, I mean umm" Marshall stammered trying to help. The pups quietly giggled and Skye said "Thanks Marshall, I think" smiling at his attempt of comfort. "This will take a half hour to an hour so you pups can chat for a bit alright" Cara said while the pups nodded.

(Caras Office) Skye walked in and started to look around the room, she accidentally bumped into one of her tables "Oops oh no" one of the pictures she had fell and part of the frame broke. "I'm so sorry Cara I-" she said getting a little teary eyed. "Oh Hush yourself sweetie, it's an old frame, the picture is what I really care about" she said bending down to pick it up. She looked at the pic, it was a younger version of Cara, another boy next to her and what looks like her father hugging them both in his arms "Is that your family, they look nice" Skye commented. "Yup my brother Brian and my father, they can sometimes be idiots but they loved me and I love them" Cara answered putting the broken portrait on a shelf.

"How about your family" Cara asked, getting into shrink mode, and clicking her pen. "The PAW patrol are my family" Skye said bluntly, she then muttered under breathe "They actually care about me". Cara did her though "Your biological family didn't" she said hoping she didn't just step on an emotional landmine. She did a sarcastic laugh "They only saw me as competition" Cara tried to get a real answer "May you elaborate please" jotting something down in her binder. Skye sighed and looked down.

"Well, who ever my dad was he didn't stick around with me, my only memory of him was my mother fighting with him and just leaving" she said easily "After that I never saw him again". "Do you ever wonder about him" she asked "No, if he didn't care about me enough to stick around, why should I" she proclaimed. Skye never talked about her father before, and she would never admit she'd always wanted to know him. "But let me tell you, the rest of them weren't any better, my mother and 2 sisters that is" Skye said trying to change subject to one she could talk about. "Did they leave as well" Cara asked "I wish". "You see my mom blamed us for dad leaving and barely supported us, it got worse when a modeling agent adopted us". "Oh I knew I recognized you somewhere, I've seen you in magazines but that was a long time ago" Cara said thinking back "Why did you quit, honey". "That modeling agent was awful, he used me like some doll and expected me to be perfect all the time, and when I wasn't-" she paused "-he'd punish me by taking away food and sometimes he'd hit me". "That's terrible, did your mom or sisters do anything to help" Cara said kinda already knowing the answer "All three of them hated me, they loved modeling, and since I got the most attention they just saw me as a burden, especially mom". Cara looked at Skye for a while, her look had a mixture of empathy and sadness. "But now I have a real family" Skye said trying to smile. "I know, but it's just surprising" she stated "What is?" Skye asked. "I know you're still a young pup but you spent a lot of your life without anyone really loving you and that's sad" Skye thought for a moment "It would have stayed that way until..."

(Flashback)

Skye was about 5 1/2 months old, her ears were wrapped in pink ribbons and her tag was sparkling silver. She and her so called family were riding around in limo with their agent. She was so uncomfortable in her getup, she started to take off her ribbons until she felt a sharp whack on her paw. "We'll be at the photo shoot in no time and I don't want you ruining that outfit brat" he started giving her a nasty glare, Skye whimpered "Yes sir". Natalie and Mia (her sisters) snickered, while her mother said "Ugh do you always have to embarrass yourself" in a sly tone.

She groaned in frustration, but shrugged it off and looked at the window. The sign they passed said "Welcome to Adventure Bay". The town seemed so nice, nothing like the city she lived. The limo halted at a red light, Skye saw a boy walking on the sidewalk with 2 pups a German Shepherd and Dalmatian. They noticed the unique sight of a limousine and saw the pup in the window. The shepherd smiled and the dalmatian waved, she just looked away from them. The light turned green and the limo moved again. True she could have at least acknowledge them but she hadn't really had contact with other pups, she wished did, at least one friend.

When the word friend crossed her mind, a lot started popup. "I have no friends, basically no family and I'm just not happy" she thought. Her ribbons were bothering her more and more, she just ripped them out. Her sisters gasped, her mother growled and her agent dropped his cell and turned red. "You ungrateful little-" he raised his hand to hit her then she did something she hasn't before. "No, not this time you- all of you are horrible and I just hate you, I want to leave even if I die out there by myself anything is better than this" she screamed. Everyone held their breath, the agent smiled "Fine go on, there's plenty of better pups for me anyway, once you leave this limo you're on your own" he said in indifference. She didn't look at the other females, before hopping out, the limo left as predicted.

Clouds began to form overhead "Great, first day by myself and it's gonna rain" she started walking nonetheless. 3 hours later, her paws were sore and she was starving. The rain was pounding hard and she was alone on a walkway with a street light above, she was crying. She leaned against the light, then she didn't feel the rain anymore and heard a voice "You shouldn't be out here, you could catch a cold". Quickly turning she saw the same dalmatian from before he had placed his hat on her, it didn't fit at all but it shielded her anyway. "Hey I saw you before, why are you here alone now" she didn't answer him but stared "Well..." He started "I've always been alone, but now I'm in the rain. He pouted "You're coming home with me" he declared, "I well-" he didn't let her finish before carrying her off "By the way, I'm Marshall". (End Flashback)

"Wow Skye that's an amazing story, it took a lot of courage to leave like that" Cara said. "Trust me it wasn't hard, but it was difficult trusting Chase, Marshall and Ryder at first". "And you said it was Marshall who found you" Cara asked "Yup in a way he was the first to care about me and thankfully not the last" she then smiled. "I think it's the next pups turn".

**Please review! / Til next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Outside the Lookout) "So Katie what's the plan for today?" Ryder asked really excited to have alone time with her. "Well I figured we could just walk around town, see where the day takes us" Katie said casually "That sounds relaxing, it would definitely get my mind off things". Katie was about to agree until they heard an unpleasant noise, his pup pad "Oh no" they groaned in unison. "Hi Ryder here" Ryder chimed trying to look unannoyed when Farmer Yumi face popped up.

"Howdy Ryder, don't worry there's no emergency, I just wanted to tell you that my strawberries, cherries, watermelons and peaches came in today and was wondering if you wanted some samples" she explained. Before Ryder could happily accept Katie took the pup pad "Of course, we're on our way" she said before hanging up. "I guess the day is taking us to Farmer Yumi" Katie declared "Then let's go".

(Pups) "I wonder what they're talking about in there?" Chase said to the others. "You know emotional stuff" Rocky said "She's still in there so it be to bad" Zuma added. "I hope she's alright" both Chase and Marshall said unison. Since that's never happened before, there was an awkward silence, while Chase and Marshall starred at one another. "Well we're all worried about her" Everest jumped in to break the tension. A/N(I'm just throwing in Everest with the other pups, since I want her to be included, sorry pretend she's been here the whole time)

"Chase do wanna be next?" Cara chimed from in front of the pups with Skye next to her. "Huh oh sure ma'am" he finished before heading towards Cara. Skye took his place and laid down with the rest "So what are we talking about?". Another awkward pause swept across the room.

"So Chase how are feeling today?" Cara broke the ice. "Ok I guess" he simply answered fiddling with his paws. "You know Ryder tells me you're kinda the lead pup" she started "Well we all work as a team but I suppose" he said. "It sounds like there's some level of responsibility on you, that'd a lot to ask of you" she continued. "Tell me about it, but trust me, the PAW patrol is nothing to the old camp" he countered. "You were at a training camp?" she asked "Yup and it taught me so much but..." he took a long sigh. "Were they not good to you?" she guessed "No nothing like that, they just were really strict "Nothing constructed will lead to destruction" that was their motto" he explained. "So you believe that to be true?"

Her question stunned him, he didn't exactly have an answer. When he was in camp everyone was organized and everything had to be done in perfection. "I don't stillact that way anymore, do I?" he thought. He thought how he acted in missions, playing, with the other members. "Chase would you say you care deeply for the other pups and Ryder?" she said as of out of no where "What, of course I do, I've been with them for so long, why do you think I'm so worried about Marshall he's my best friend". It was true he knew him the longest, excluding Ryder, he's grown to be like a brother to him, he was the only one who liked him the way he was and not knock him for messing up. "Do you think what he's been is his own fault?" she asked already knowing his answer "Of course not if anything its mine" he snapped standing up defensively "Because you didn't control him well enough?" she baited.

"Exactly" the second the word slipped through his lips he sat back down thinking agan. "You know, I understand how scary it can be when your not in control but you can't expect everything will be how you want it, especially people or pups". She offered him the advance with a pat on the head and open arms for a hug, which he took.

**Another short one/Next Chapter will be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey, I'd thought I'd do a holiday chapter, Zuma/Everest/Rubble/Rocky already had their sessions but you'll find out their issues as the story goes along. Enjoy! **

(Flashback ) "Open up" Katie commanded, as she raised a spoon of fruit to a blindfolded Ryder, which he tasted. "Hmmm peaches, some strawberries" he guessed, taking off the blindfold. "Correct, you've got a superb palate there" she complemented. "Thanks, and this fruit salad you made is great" he said inhaling a spoonful "It's nothing, Farmer Yumi gave us the ingredients, here have some more honey" she said sweetly. "Um Huh...I uh" he started.

She never called me honey before, what does it mean? He pondered the thought of her giving him a pet name, then he started to blush. Katie looked at him curiously "You're almost out of honey in your bowl, don't you want more". He then turned into a duller shade of red, and stuttered "Sure I'd like some more" he answered, she then got a devilish idea. She squirted some on his nose, and giggled. "Hey" he went to get payback and got a lot more on her face "Oh now it's war" she uttered.

And it definitely was, honey started flying through the air at one another. Callie got caught in the crossfire, and her fur became unpleasantly sticky. She purred for Katie, but the two were having too much fun to pay attention, she angrily sighed. It ended when Katie slipped and fell on Ryder, the two started to laugh. Katie bit her lip and gave him a little cheek kiss. Ryder looked shocked and held the place on his cheek she had kissed, she licked her lips and said "Your taste sweeter with honey".

(3 days later) "Hello, earth to Wyder", he heard Zuma chant from his sides "Awe you awright". "Of course little buddy, what's up?". "The pups and I are going for a walk, is that ok?" he asked with big puppy eyes, "Yes, but bundle up, it's winter after all" he said giving him a pat on the head. "Bye Wyder" he cheered running out.

"I love Adventure Bay in the winter" Rocky stated admiring the snowy landscapes "Me too, me too" Skye yippeed, doing her signature flips. The pups were wrapped in scarves, hats and gloves, color coded as usual, as Ryder recommended. "It kinda makes me homesick" Everest said in whimper, the pups stopped looked at their husky friend. She hasn't been around too long, they hadn't considered that she'd not be too comfy in her new environment.

"Awe Everest, this is your home now" Skye comforted "Yeah, please don't be sad" Rubble said cracking a tear at her distress. The others, including Everest, stared at him for a little bit "I mean uh cheer up" he said clearing his throat abit. "Thanks, I wonder what all the penguins are doing right now" she inquiries "Sliding on their bellies and eating fish" Marshall guessed, Everest giggled "Sounds about right". The others laughed as they always did. Rocky, Zuma and Rubble ran ahead to .

"I can't wait for the big holiday party" Chase said to his companions. "I know, I'm in the mood for a little party" Marshall chimed. "Yup and the songs we're gonna sing will..." Skye casually started "WHAT?!" Marshall, Chase, Everest practically yelled in her ear, and the pups running back to listen to the new development. "Oh I forgot to tell you that part didn't I." she said looking at the ground, rubbing her paw, "Yes!" they answered in unison.

"Well Mayor Goodway wants all of to sing individual songs at the party, and one big one at the end of it" she explained. "You're telling us this know" Rubble said "Sorry, everything's been so crazy lately I kinda forgot". They only had three days to pick and learn their songs and they started to totally freak out. Marshall remained silent and thought of an idea "Hey guys, can we sing "We are (Family)" for our last song. "Good idea Marshall" Chase said relieved. "1 down 6 more to go" Zuma said, admitting a nervous laugh from the bunch.

**I know, really short. Next chapter is the party and get ready for surprises. Til next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(Outside Town Hall) The annual holiday party was about to begin and everyone was preparing for the festivities. The pups have decided their songs on their own and have agreed to keep them a secret until they sing.

"Rocky can you put the star on top of the big tree" Ryder said gleefully. "Sure" he used a spare ladder he kept and placed the star perfectly on the top of the tree. Everyone cheered since that was the final decoration, the party could finally began.

"Can I get some of those cookies now, Ryder?" Rubble asked with big puppy eyes while his tail wagged back and forth. "Okay, but only a couple for now Rubble, we don't want a repeat of last year" Ryder said in recollection of what happened before. "Yeah, me neither my tummy hurt for a whole week" Rubble said in a chuckle.

"Hey Zuma, do know where Marshall is? We're supposed to be practicing our songs" Chase asked. "I think he went see Cara again" he answered "Isn't Skye over there already" Chase countered.

(Caras Office) "Hey Cara, happy holidays" Skye greeted kindly "And merry Christmas to you sweetie, glad you could make it". "No problem, are you coming to the party?" she asked "Yup but I just wanted to have a little chat" Cara said "Okay, what do wanna talk about". Cara had been meaning to discuss something with Skye, hopefully she would react positively to it.

"Do you remember a couple days ago when you told me your history?" Cara started "Sure what about it?" Skye asked taking a seat. "Well as I said you spent the beginning of your life unloved and I'm just well, wondering how that affected you". Skye had a confused expression on her face and didn't really understand what she was a saying at all let alone how to answer.

"It made me feel really lonely, I guess" she answered. Cara jotted something down in her binder, "I don't want to stall too long so I just have one question". Skye looked up "When you said Marshall was the first to care for you, it must have made an impression". Skye started to get confused again "I suppose, what's the question?" Cara replied "How important would you say Marshall is to you?"

"How important would you say Marshall is to you?" Skye thought the same question again and again. She couldn't answer it then instead she stuttered for sometime before stating that she she needed to get to the party and rushing off. "Why couldn't I answer?" She asked herself. The words seemed so obvious but she couldn't see them. "There you are!" Marshall ran up at the strained Cockapoo, "You're missing the party" he said. "Oh I'm sorry, I was with Cara, then I guess I sorta started walking around, come on let's go" they began to make their way to Town Hall.

It was silent for a little bit "So what did I miss?" She asked "Well Zuma and Rocky sang "I Love Christmas" and Everest is about to sing "Let It Go" and Rubble ate so many sweets he had to sit out." "Wow I can't believe I missed so much, can't wait to sing myself" she chimed. "What you gonna sing?" she asked "It'll be "Human", which is ironic since I'm a pup". They laughed together for sometime.

(The Party) "Let the storm rage on, cold never bothered me anyway" Everest finished, while the entire town applauded. She walked off stage and went to get some water. When she reached the table she heard a painful moan, she looked under and saw a distressed Bulldog. She crawled under with him "What's wrong?". "I ate too much" he moaned, she giggled "Don't worry" she started to rub his belly gently, "You know whenever a penguin got a stomach ache I'd rub their bellies". "Thanks" Rubble said relaxing.

(Ryder and Katie) "Merry Christmas Katie" he said handing her a small pink box with a yellow ribbon. "Ahhh Ryder, Thanks here you go" she handed a package wrapped in red and blue paper. Katie received a silver necklace with a paw patrol pendant hanging off, while Katie gave Ryder a homemade sweater. He felt the fabric against him "Wow soft, I love it".

"Well if it isn't my favorite pair of lovebirds". Katie rolled her eyes "Hi Aunt Cara, Happy Holidays and please stop calling us a couple", Ryder looked a bit disappointed by her answer but shrugged it off. "Oh then tell it to that mistletoe" she said pointing up. When they realized their was indeed a mistletoe above them and they blushed. Cara walked off smirking at the lovely situation. "Um Katie you don't have to-" Ryder was cut off by Katie pecking him softly on the cheek "I know, but I want to".

Chase walked on stage, preparing the pups for the finale.

Chase: We are, we are not your ordinary fama-ily

Marshall: But we can all agree that we are close as close can be

Skye: So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me

Everest: We got every kind of lover we are so lucky indeed

Rocky: They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me cause we are, we are

Everyone: FAMILY

Chase and Marshall: So what we don't talk, we don't walk, we don't look, we don't act like you do

Everest and Skye: So what? We just hang just to hang with no shame, we just do what want to.

Rubble, Zuma Rubble: Cause we come from everywhere, searching for ones who care

Chase: Some how we found it here

Skye: We found us a home!

Everyone: We are, we are not your ordinary fama-ily but we can all agree that we are, we are close as close can be

Katie and Ryder: So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me, we got every kind of lover we are lucky indeed

Marshall: They can keep on talking it don't matter to me cause

Skye: We are

Katie: We are

Ryder: Family.

They took a final bow while enjoying the feeling of the holiday spirit.

**Happy Holidays, Until next time!**


End file.
